Don't Break The Frozen Heart
by Revolutionary Tears
Summary: Elsa, Snow Queen of Arendelle, has to marry to another King or Prince. But what happens when she finds love from an unlikely source, and finds out why she has her powers and where they stem from? Not only that, is someone else trying to steal the throne? Find out! Post-Frozen! (Rated T just to be cautious!)
1. Chapter 1

"Elsa?" Anna's voice rang out in alarm as she ran towards her older sister.

Elsa was talking to a servant about a party of some sorts, since they were having more of those; after all, they had to make up for that time they were isolated. Especially Elsa, since she now realized that she enjoyed other people's company.

"One moment." Elsa said to her sister, before turning back to the servant. "In addition to the roast, would you mind asking the chef about making chocolate? Just like the Coronation day celebration - it was absolutely-"

"Elsa! It's really important!" Anna whined impatiently.

"Anna, I said to please give me a moment." Elsa said just as impatiently, before turning back to the servant.

"You invited the King of the Southern Isles?!" Anna asked angrily, shoving the list towards her sister.

"Yes. It was Hans who made the offense towards us, not his older brothers. He apologized over letter, and asked if he could come to Arendelle to meet me in person and personally make up for Hans' actions. So, I told him that he could come to our next party, which is tomorrow." Elsa said, smiling apologetically at the servant, who decided to back up and give the sisters some privacy.

"Elsa, I don't think this is a good idea. What if he brings Hans?! I don't want him back here, not after-"

"Anna, relax. You always get so worked up." Elsa said with a soft, sweet laugh, before taking her sisters hands. "Listen, I would never invite him back here. It'll just be his brother, and that's it. Hans will never come back after what he did to us, okay? Now, why don't you go tell Kristoff that he's invited as well, I forgot to add him to the-"

"Queen Elsa!" A man's voice interrupted. A rather ugly, stingy man walked towards the two girls, his mustache twisted in the most unattractive way possible. It was the Royal Advisor.

Elsa sighed softly, before smiling at Anna who smiled back, reassured.

"I might as well go see what he wants while you go and do that. Don't stay out with him too late; I want to pick our dresses together." Elsa laughed softly, before kissing Anna's cheek.

"Alright, good luck with him." Anna giggled softly, referring to the Royal Adviser, before rushing down the halls, excited to see Kristoff. Elsa sighed happily at her sister. She was so happy to finally have a sister, especially one as great as Anna. And this time, she actually did approve of the man Anna was planning to marry.

"Queen Elsa, I'm sorry to interrupt, but this is really important!" The Advisor said impatiently.

"It always is, isn't it? Go on, Ralof, I'm listening." Elsa said with a polite, yet almost fake smile at the man.

"All of this decor is nice, but I really must advise against inviting all of Arendelle - do you remember what this party is truly for? Need I remind you-"

"Yes, yes, I know." Elsa sighed. "I need to find a king to marry. I really don't see why I have to, though."

"Its traditional. And not only that, it's correct." Ralof said stiffly, fixing his suit. "You know that women can't very well rule a country on their own. Especially one of this size with this many people. It's improper and impossible."

"I've done well so far, haven't I? Need I remind you that I'm the Queen and can choose to dispose of you if I so wish to? I could easily arrange to have Olaf be my new advisor instead, you know." Elsa fired back icily, her eyes narrowing slightly. She despised that she had to have a King - what was the point? Arendelle had a ruler, and they were happy. She had done well for nearly a year keeping the palace and country in order; especially now that the public knew that she was very powerful, and had beautiful ice powers.

Ralof backed up slightly and cleared his throat. "My Queen, of course you don't have to remind me of such. I know that very well - but even so, it's still required. It's in the royal handbook. You would disappoint your father."

At hearing this, Elsa's eyes almost teared up. Her father and mother were her soft spot, and Ralof knew that. That was probably the reason he said that, she thought, but even so, it was true. Elsa wanted to be a great ruler like him and her mother.

"I will still invite the public, but I'll keep in mind of what I have to do tonight. Thank you, Ralof, that will be enough for right now, I have to finish planning." Elsa said a bit wearily and sadly, before Ralof nodded and headed out of the hall.

Elsa sighed and looked around the giant ballroom. It was so beautifully set up for such an important night, but it still wasn't enough. It would be better if there was a sort of thing to cloak her that night; to make her unseen by everyone. Although she loved parties and balls, this one wasn't going to be enjoyable. But, it was necessary, and she would do anything to be a great ruler for her people, and to make her mother and father proud.


	2. Chapter 2

The ballroom lit up beautifully, the lights of the chandelier shining magnificently; twinkling. The whole ball, since it was nearly Christmas, was meant to be snow-themed. It helped, especially, that Elsa had her powers. All of the people were eager for her to use them, while others were a little more fearful. In fact, many of the other kingdoms originally refused her invitation, afraid that she was a devil of some sorts.

This was not the case, however, for the King of the Southern Isles.

Klause Westergaard, or King Klause, was the eldest of the 16 sons of Ulfric Westergaard and Helene Westergaard. He was aged to be twenty-five, and was a strapping young lad. You'd never guess him and Hans were related - Klause was roughly 6'4, had beautiful brunette hair, and icey blue eyes. At least, this was what all of the ladies of Arendelle had taken note of, and fallen for, at the party. Not only that, but he had a deep, smoldering voice, which caused all of the ladies to blush deeply.

All except Elsa and Anna, of course; one being busy with talking to people, and the other literally avoiding him. Until the inevitable occured.

"Princess Anna!" Klause had said with a bow. Even though he had been announced earlier along with other kings and princes, Anna hadn't been paying attention at that point, and had no idea who he was.

"Oh, hello there! King or Prince...?" Anna awkwardly laughed, blushing from embarrasment. Kristoff misconstruted the blushing, however, and crossed his arms a bit jealously - an action which neither recipients of the conversation had noticed.

"King Klause - of the Southern Isles." Klause smiled and took Anna's hand, before placing a kiss on it. "You're just as beautiful as Hans described you to me."

"Hans talks about me?" Anna asked a bit hopefully, before glancing at Kristoff to see the jealousy on his face. "I mean...he talks about me?" She repeated herself, sounding more disgusted. Kristoff smiled a little in approval.

"Yes, he told me everything that happened; his side of the story, although there really isn't a side. Please, accept my apology. If I had known what he was to do when I let him come over here, I wouldn't have ever-"

"Oh, no, it's fine. Water under the frozen bridge...kind of." Anna said awkwardly, as Kristoff took her hand and squeezed it. He knew she wasn't all that well in conversation...and he still felt a little jealous. Anna knew this, and thought it was kind of cute.

"I'm glad you accept my apology, I know what he did to you and your sister must have been traumatizing." Klause smiled courteously, before looking at Kristoff. "And who's this?"

"This is my fiance, Kristoff." Anna smiled, as Kristoff let out a hand towards Klause.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, King Klause." Kristoff said politely, as Klause took Kristoff's hand and shook it.

"And the same to you, Kristoff. I heard a little about you from Hans. It's nice to meet someone not afraid to look a King square in the eye and greet him." Klause smiled as their hands separated. He looked around.

"Princess Anna, I wonder if you know where Queen Elsa is? I would love to apologize and meet her personally." Klause asked Anna curiously.

"Oh, she's probably around talking to someone; I'm not sure. I thought I saw her over by the chocolate." Anna smiled.

Klause thanked them both before walking around the ballroom. Where was this Queen he had heard so much about?

And then he saw it; a spark of white light being thrown into the air, and expanding into a beautiful snow cloud. And then, it began to snow. People were applauding, standing a circle and watching as beautiful snow and ice specks were being turned into pictures in the air.

This was Queen Elsa of Arendelle.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do the magic!" A child pleaded Elsa, much like how Anna used to when they were young. This caused Elsa to laugh softly, as a crowd gathered around her. People from all over had come to meet her and see her beautiful powers. She wasn't sure if the powers were good or bad still - that battle still played out in her mind. Her father said they weren't bad, just needed to be controlled, and that they would become a fear to all. That was not the case anymore, however, but his words still played in her mind.

Ignoring this cautious thought in her mind, she let her fears go, and raised her arms. A spark of beautiful crystalized light shot out of her hands and formed a snow cloud, which caused the whole room to soon snow. Applause and compliments of awe were thrown about the room as she showed them she could make images out of the magic in the air.

People pushed each other to see better as she built a snowman, a snow fort, everything. It looked like the outside, inside! It was absolutely spectacular.

As people do, they got excited. Some were afraid, though, and backed up. Others, grown men and women, some owners of a country, were made equal within this power. They were building their own snowmen with her snow, they were having a snowball fight - everything was like childhood once more. It made older people feel younger, seeing such spectacular beauty!

Elsa blushed slightly as people complimented her, and pleaded to know how she could do it.

"It's just something I've always been able to do; even when I was just a baby." Elsa laughed softly, her hands folded in front of her politely and shyly.

As people played in the beauty of her gift, Elsa snuck over to the snack table to eat some chocolate.

"That's absolutely amazing." A deep voice said beside her, causing her to start and look over at him. He was much taller than herself, her being only 5''9. Although this was tall for women, it was short compared to him. She had to look up at him.

"Thank you." Elsa said with a smile, chocolate in her mouth still. She covered her mouth and blushed, realizing that was impolite, as he laughed at that gently.

"I'm-"

"King Klause, right?" Elsa smiled. She had a bit of chocolate on her face, and Klause chuckled.

"Yes, and you're Queen Elsa. You have something..." He motioned to his face to tell her she had chocolate on it.

"Oh, thanks." Elsa smiled and tried to wipe the chocolate, but to no avail.

"It's still there - here." Klause said, before gently wiping it off, causing Elsa to stand complete still awkwardly. Klause had realized that perhaps this wasn't the best, most polite thing of him.

"Sorry...I've had to deal with younger brothers, so it's kind of a habit..." He laughed sheepishly, but Elsa just laughed herself, somewhat embarrassed.

"No, no it's fine. I might have done the same." She smiled a bit.

"I just also wanted to say sorry, again, but about Hans. I know what he did to you and Princess Anna, and all of Arendelle, was completely inappropriate. I don't know what got into him - he's become...power-thirsty as of late. I'll control him better."

"It's okay. My papa always taught me to forgive, because it's the key to..." Elsa trailed off.

'It's the key to controlling your powers. Forgiveness is not feeling.' Is what he used to tell her. Elsa sighed softly.

"The key to...?" Klause picked up where she left off questioningly.

"Oh, nothing. It's just...I used to not have too much control over my powers and...he said forgiveness was the best way to learn to controlling them." Elsa told him the short version with a soft smile.

"And does it help? Forgiveness?" Klause asked curiously with a smile.

"Yes, of course. Forgiveness helps with about everything; to forgive is to be compassionate, and that is the best trait in a King or Queen." Elsa smiled with a nod, before realizing that may sound rude and pretentious. "I-I mean, sure, leadership is great, and so is strength, like you have, but...I mean..."

Klause chuckled. "It's fine, Queen Elsa, I know what you meant."

"Oh, please, just call me Elsa." Elsa smiled politely.

"Alright, Elsa." Klause grinned. "You can call me Klause, then."

Elsa smiled, before a peasant girl tugged on her dress. Elsa looked down at the young lady, before kneeling down.

"Can you let us ice skate?" The child whispered, shy in front of the handsome King in front of them. Elsa giggled softly at the child and nodded. "I'm glad you said that, I was just thinking that we should."

Elsa grinned when she stood up completely, and picked up her foot. Klause watched as she set her foot down, causing the whole grounds snow to melt and turn to solid ice. Everyone laughed and rejoiced at this. Some attempted to skate, and others attempted to skate to a chair to sit this one out.

Klause was amazed by this, and laughed as he started to drift away from the snow. Elsa skated slightly towards him and grabbed his hand.

"Hold on a moment - don't want you to drift into the table." She laughed, since he had been drifting that way. Klause grinned as she pulled him away from there.

"May we dance?" Klause asked her, bowing politely, as Elsa smiled.

"It would be my pleasure." She replied, as she held her hand out towards him. Klause took them gently and got her into a dancing position, as they skate-danced across the icey surface. Or atleast, tried to, since Elsa had to help him. She had become a sort of expert at this from her days as a child, and could see that he would need the help.

"You're quite good at this." Klause laughed.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice." Elsa smiled and blushed. "Thank you, though."


	4. Chapter 4

As the night droned on in an endless night of fun and perhaps brewing romance, another noise, besides joyous laughter and fun, could be heard if you were quiet and still enough down the corridor leading to the ballroom. Laughing, of the maniac kind, was coming from one of the rooms that the servants stayed in.

"Ah yes! Finally! The time has come!" A man's voice chuckled darkly from inside of the room.

Now, if you were inside of the room itself, you might have been able to see the man, shrouded in a cloak, looking into a crystal.

"The Queen has fallen in love...and it is time."


	5. Chapter 5

Days had passed; days that would forever drift in Elsa's thoughts. She had never really thought of love, since she thought for most of her life that she would never gain control over her powers. Who would want to marry a woman who couldn't control herself and could possibly hurt them? But now, since everyone accepted that these ice powers were a beautiful gift, she could possibly decide on love. She could linger over the thoughts that a young woman her age should have been pondering over years earlier.

Klause was charming, sweet, handsome, and perfect for her. Or at least, that's what she thought. That was basically all she thought of at the time, since love like this was new to her.

"Anna!" Elsa cheered towards her younger sister, who was sitting at a table drinking tea. Although Anna didn't like tea, she thought it would make her seem more sophisticated; something she had been practicing.

"Elsa!" Anna giggled. "You seem really happy!"

"I am!" Elsa grinned as she sat with her sister. "I-I actually think I'm in love!"

"Oh wow, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" Anna grinned and took her sisters cold hand in her own. "I thought it was about time you found someone."

"Well so did Ralof, and I'm so glad that this was in the rules...I've never felt like this before."

"Well, I mean, obviously, since you were locked up all that time-..." Anna got quiet, realizing that might not have been the best response. "I mean...wow, isn't it wonderful? When are you two getting married?"

Elsa blushed and looked down. "Not yet and possibly not any time soon. We've only known each other for a few days, but I'm sure of my feelings for him. We both have to get married for our kingdoms, that's certain, but if he rejects it, then I'll have to find another prince or King...and I really don't want to..."

"Wait..." Anna said, furrowing her eyebrows. "You don't even know yet if he loves you?"

"Well...no." Elsa said awkwardly as she looked up at her sister. "Not yet. I'm not sure how, but I think I'm going to try to ask him when he returns in a few days. He said that he was going to take me on a walk in our garden; something about having a surprise for me."

Anna just stared at Elsa like she was crazy for a moment. "You don't realize it yet?!" Anna asked in shock, a grin on her face.

Elsa furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "Uh...no?"

Anna laughed slightly and leaned over to hug her sister.

"You don't?! Elsa - he's going to propose to you!"

"A-Already?!" Elsa asked with wide eyes, looking at Anna in shock.

"Yes!" Anna giggled. "We should have our weddings on the same day! Of course, now we'll have to rearrange everything, and Kristoff will have to agree to it, and-"

"Anna, slow down. We're not getting married yet..." Elsa said, slowly backing up from her sister, who was frowning a bit.

"What? Why not?"

"It's...I don't know. It's too soon, and I-...I don't know. I have to think about this. Thanks, Anna..." Elsa said, getting up quietly and walking out.

Normally, Anna would try and stop her at this point, but Elsa looked so upset - more than usual - and decided that maybe leaving her alone was best for this moment. Maybe later she would go and talk to her sister about it again.

Elsa, meanwhile, was conflicted. There was no way he was proposing to her so soon! But, knowing that Anna had more experience with love, thought that perhaps her sister was right. It seemed very plausable, and marriages that happened so soon were common in royalty since Kingdoms needed their rulers sooner, but Elsa was afraid. She didn't want to rush into it - she knew that she loved him, and perhaps he loved her back, but would they always feel that way?

Fear sweltered inside of her chest and she stayed in her room that afternoon, nervously avoiding people so that her fear wouldn't show and she wouldn't accidentally hurt someone with her powers. It was when she was afraid that she couldn't control them, and she just needed to be alone to calm down.

She always needed to be alone. How would she ever be a good wife if she couldn't even rely on another person for anything? She couldn't even really rely on her sister because she was afraid.

In her room, she went over to the portrait of her father.

"Papa...I wish you were here..."

* * *

"You can't be serious." Hans voice snorted.

"I'm dead serious, and it's none of your concern who I wish to marry." Klause replied stiffly as he looked into the fire.

"Is she going to live here?" Hans asked with a sigh, holding the bridge of his nose to display aggravation and to prevent a headache.

"Of course not; not with you here. We'll live in Arendelle, but sometimes we'll come back over here. Your brother, Falder, can watch the Southern Isles while I'm gone with Elsa." Klause replied with a sigh, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hans grimace.

"You had to pick her?! Did you not hear me tell you that she's ev-"

"She is not evil!" Klause interrupted, turning towards his younger brother angrily. He hesitated before turning away again. "Her powers are beautiful and...she's also beautiful. Hans, you're young, and you don't know what love is yet-"

"You don't think I know what love is?!" Hans spat.

"No, I don't." Klause replied dryly.

"What do you think it was that I had with Anna?"

"You used her." Klause said as he crossed the room to look out of the window.

"I did in the end. I let greed get the best of me...I had every intention of keeping her alive after..." Hans trailed off.

"After you would murder her sister and get the throne?" Klause laughed bitterly, shaking his head. "What made you change your mind? You never exactly told me."

It was quiet between them, the air in the room dense with anger. Not hatred, for they were still brothers. Although Hans disliked that his twelve brothers were always a step ahead of him to getting the throne - and now even his brother, Falder, was getting it, though temporarily - he did not hate them. He did, at one point, but found it hard to remain doing so. They were his brothers, after all.

All of this had changed when he returned home from Arendelle, after failing to capture the place for himself. He was sadistic, power-thirsty, and angry. He was nothing. His brothers had put him in prison for a few months for attempting murder, and found it in their hearts to release him. During that time, though, Hans was in a dark place, knowing that he had shamed his father's good name, and had no hatred for anyone but himself.

Darkness had converted him into a decent man once more.

"I had realized that maybe it would be easier to just get rid of her, too. I was not a good man at that time..." Hans said, looking into the flames, imagining them engulfing himself. Perhaps they already were, and he was slowly burning into nothing but a burnt piece of evil. He didn't exactly regret what he did, but he didn't like it that much either.

"You weren't a man." Klause said, looking over at his brother. "You were a boy. And sometimes, I think you've changed; but you're still a boy. I still see it in you."

Hans looked back at his brother, and they just stared at eachother, almost daring one another. To do what? That wasn't exactly known.

"I am marrying her, and that is final." Klause said, before looking out the window.

Hans was silent as he evaluated his brother. God, Klause really did love that cursed woman, didn't he?

"Goodnight." Hans said, bowing his head before starting to leave the room.

"Goodnight." Klause replied, staring out of the window and into the snow. The snow reminded him of Elsa, and made him feel happy. He knew that he loved her; she was absolutely beautiful, sweet, and even a little mysterious. He loved that about her.

How was he even going to work up the courage to propose to her?

With that thought in his mind, he closed the curtains, and walked back to his comfortable loveseat.


	6. Chapter 6

"You look beautiful." Anna's voice smiled from behind Elsa, who was fiddling with her thumbs nervously. Tonight was the night she would go on a walk with Klause. So, of course, she was completely nervous.

"Thank you." Elsa said, smiling still, although she was a mess on the inside. She stood up from her chair in front of her vanity, where Anna had been doing her hair and makeup, and nervously walked over to the window where she would be able to see Klause arrive.

"I-I don't know if I'm ready for this, Anna." Elsa said, biting her lip slightly.

Anna came up behind Elsa with a smile.  
"You'll be fine - I know you will. You always are." Anna smiled softly. Elsa turned to face her sister before pulling her into her arms tightly. They embraced tightly, neither one wanting to let go. This was always how the were together when the hugged, since they felt like they could never have enough. They didn't really know each other until a year ago, after all.

"Thank you again, Anna. I'm sorry if I've seemed short as of late-"

"No, no, it's fine. I understand." Anna smiled and kissed her sister's cheek before pulling away from the hug. "Now let's go into that hall and greet your true love."

Elsa smiled with a nod and, hand in hand, they walked together to the opening grand hallway.

The halls were decorated beautifully for Christmas, which was soon, and candles were lit all around. The maid were hurrying about in a frenzy, doing last-minute cleaning, which Elsa didn't mind. She never really minded that, because she understood. Elsa was one of the few rulers who were kind to the people who worked for her; without them, where would she and her sister be?

The smell of cinnamon and pine needles filled the air of the regal palace, and in the middle of the grand hall was a giant Christmas tree, decorated in grand and beautiful ornaments. Times like these almost made Elsa sigh, wondering how she could live knowing that she missed this every Christmas. It wasn't her first Christmas as an adult out of her room - that was last year - but it was still new to her.

It was only a few days until the amazing holiday, and perhaps she would be able to spend it with Klause.

As Elsa and Anna walked upon the red carpet, the giant doors of the castle opened to let in Klause and one other. All was silent now. There was no greeting, no announcement of their arrival - just shock and anger. If you were quiet enough, you could probably hear the snow falling to the ground outside. This icy silence chilled the hallway that was warm only a moment ago.

"Hans." Anna said angrily under her breath, suddenly glaring at the two men.


	7. Chapter 7

"Elsa, I can expla-"

"How dare you!" Elsa hissed angrily. She felt more than outraged! How dare he abuse his welcome of being in the palace and bring in this...this...awful monster?! He was banned from Arrandel - she remembered signing the document that stated such! He would never be allowed to set foot into the kingdom ever again. And yet, here he was, alongside his brother whom Elsa had trusted...

"How dare you bring _him_ in here! You know, you_ know, _that he is banished!" Elsa said with such anger, such frustration in her voice. Ice was starting to swell up in her hands.

"Elsa, please, calm down." Anna said to her sister, although she, too, was angry.

Elsa looked at her sister, then down at her hands. Her face turned red and she nodded, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes to try and calm herself. It was best to control her powers this way, she had found. If she just stopped and took a deep breath, she would be okay.

"Forgive me, I shouldn't have reacted like that. I just feel like you have no right to bring that monster back into my palace. Now, what is this? Why is Hans here?"

Hans, during this meltdown of a sort, was smirking just a bit from the entryway. His eyes weren't on Elsa, however, but were trained on Anna, watching her reaction. Yes, she was just as beautiful as he had remembered. Would he be able to woo her back?

"My brother has come - just out of prison and solitary confinement - to apologize. I felt like this was best if we were to continue being friends." Klause said to Elsa with a small smile; because Elsa was gorgeous and he was also proud of his little brother.

"It's true, your majesty. I have realized that I was completely wrong, and that I was rightly punished and...punched in the face." He said, looking at Anna.

Anna didn't know what to think. She was completely in awe at the situation. It was so...odd.

Elsa hesitated, looking at Hans carefully, weighing her options. What would he do right now, anyway? Guards were everywhere, the staff was around, Klause was here - Elsa had nothing to fear at the present. She'd just have to make sure that Hans had eyes kept on him the entire time.

"Fine." Elsa announced. "He may stay. I accept his apology. But guards will be watching him tonight as he is around the palace. Although I do accept his apology, as I said, I still do not entirely trust him." She said, before looking at Hans. "You be careful how you act here."

"Your Majesty? May I request that Princess Anna be the one to watch me until she retires for bed?" Hans asked meekly with a smile, glancing at Anna.

Anna's eyes widened and she shook her head vigorously at her sister. There was no way in hell Elsa would allow that, and Anna knew this. But she was just afraid. Like, 'what if'. What would they even discuss? What would Kristoff think?

"Will you excuse us for a moment?" Elsa asked them politely, before pulling Anna to the side.

_Oh no._

* * *

"Princess Anna, thank you for doing this." Hans said kindly to Anna as they walked into the parlor room.

"Yeah, whatever." Anna said rudely with a sigh escaping her lips.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry this wasn't that good. I kind of rushed to get it done since people _really_ wanted the next chapter. Plus I'm also working on my own original book so I literally had no muse for this - but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging! Next chapter is going to be awesome, I promise! **


End file.
